Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 2 in a half How Curly stole christmas
by DancingWithDinosaurs
Summary: Finally off the island all the Hey crew wants is a normal and special Christmas but there is someone out there who made it their mission to ruin their christmas... And their lives..


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story i do however own this plot

"Hey mom!" Debbie called.

"Mom?" Debbie called as her cell phone vibrated.

 _"_ _One two Curly`s coming for you!"_ Debbie read with her heart racing.

"Yes honey."

"Debbie."

"Debbie!" Marianne called.

"Oh, yes mom." Debbie said snapping back into reality.

"You called me?"

"Yeah, but never mind." Debbie said getting up from the table.

"We should have never bought her that phone." Marianne mumbled.

"I know dearest." Nigel whispers back.

"Hey nature girl." Debbie said walking to her sister.

"What do you want Debbie?"

"Look at this." Debbie whispered looking back at her parents who were driving and then back at her sister.

"One two Curly`s coming for you?" Eliza said looking up from the phone.

"Yeah- you don't think it came from you know who?"

"No I don`t, Curly and his team are locked in a jail cell."

"So you think this was just someone trying to mess with us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was, our story was on a lot of headlines, somebody probably just thought it was funny." Eliza explained.

"I guess."

"Debbie we finally took our power back from that monster don't give him or his team the satisfaction of taking it back."

"You`re right, I shouldn't even mention it to the others."

"I wouldn't." Eliza said walking off.

Walking back to the front of the comvee Debbie asked. "How long until we get there?"

"We'll be there by night." Marianne said.

"Great." Debbie said turning on here heels and walking away.

Sitting at the table Debbie couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to the texts she received moments ago. I mean Eliza was right they were finally off that island and they were finally out of Curly and his teams reach they could no longer hurt them with their games, but if they no longer had power over them why was she still worried about that text.

Finally making it to the cabin Debbie and the gang were all outside having the time of their lives almost forgetting about the stupid horrors of the island, by having a snow ball fight, building snow man's, making snow angels when the temperature starts to drop so they decided to come in and light a fire while drinking hot chocolate and watching tv as they waited for the popcorn.

"Hurry up with the popcorn Ginger!" Alisa yelled.

"Coming!" Ginger calls.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Lila says.

"Because we're all spending it together?" Arnold asked.

"Exactly!"

"One hot popcorn coming right up!" Ginger said walking in the living room.

"Took you long enough!" Helga says.

"Whatever- so what movie are we watching?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it has to be a scary movie." Alisa suggested.

"I hate scary movies." Sheena says.

"Yeah me too." Lila says.

"Fine then let's just watch some good ole care bears." Alisa says sarcastically.

"I didn't say we had to watch a little kid's movie, I just don't care for horror movies, that's all." Sheena explains.

"Let`s do a vote on it all in favor of watching a horror movie say I."

Half of the group says I.

"And all in favor of watching a less violent peaceful movie say I." Sheena says.

And the other half said I.

"Debbie how could you- you were supposed to vote with me!" Alisa says.

"What I don't like horror movie either, you know that."

"Well looks like Ginger`s our tie breaker." Eliza says.

"So what`s it going to be?" Gerald asked.

"Ginger."

 _"_ _Three four better lock your door!"_ Ginger read scrolling up to a picture of their back door open.

"Ginger?"

"Huh?" Ginger asked looking up.

"What`s it gonna be horror film or non-horror film?" Helga asked.

"Huh- it doesn't matter to me." Ginger said leaning back checking to see if their back door was open.

"But you have to pick you're the deciding vote." Phoebe says.

"Fine then horror." Ginger said with her attention still elsewhere.

"I`m going to bed then." Sheena said getting up.

"Ginger, what are you looking at?" Nadine asked.

"Huh- oh nothing."

"Who left this door open?" Sheena asked walking to close the door.

"My bad." Alisa says with her mouth full of popcorn.

Rubbing her arms Courtney says. "That`s why it`s freezing in here still!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ginger said slamming her head into the palms of her sweaty hands.

"What`s wrong?" Eliza asked.

"Curly`s back."

Words could not even begin to explain the look on everyone`s face, an awkward silence grew through the air when finally Sid broke the silence.

"What- does that mean?"

"It means Curly`s back, you idiot." Helga says.

"No duh Helga, but how does she know that, what made her say that?" Sid asked.

"I got a text message saying three four you better lock your doors and a picture of our back door open- I know it has to be Curly."

"Come on guys Curly is locked in a padded room with his arms strapped behind his back." Alisa says.

"Lis who else would send such a cryptic message?"

"Who else would want to mess with us like that?"

"Someone trying to scare us." Eliza says.

"Exactly!" Alisa says throwing her hand at Eliza.

"I believe you, Ginger." Debbie said.

"You do?" Ginger asked.

"Yes I do, because I got a message too!"

"What did yours say?" Rhonda asked.

"Mines said One two Curly`s coming for you."

"What is this pretty little liars?" Helga asked sarcastically.

"One two Curly's coming for you three four you better lock your door…" Phoebe sung as she was deep in thought.

"Phoebe stop!"

"It`s too creepy." Courtney said.

"No, I think I`m on to something."

"Well." Macie says.

"It`s a rhyme."

"What?" Arnold asked.

"One two buckle your shoe, three four be shut the door, five six pick up sticks, seven eight you better lay them straight nine ten a big fat hen, it's an old child hood rhyme, I think Curly`s trying to tell us something."

"Well I`m done playing games with Curly so I`m going to go to bed." Debbie says getting up.

"Yeah me too." Macie says getting up.

Eventually one by one each person went to their selected rooms and went to sleep the next thing they knew it, it was Christmas Eve and they were walking into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning guys." Didi says as the girls walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Pickles." Ginger says sitting at the table.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lila asked.

"We were thinking about cutting down a Christmas tree." Betty says.

"Doesn't that sound fun?!" Didi asked.

"Yeah I`d rather watch paint dry." Helga says.

"HELGA!" Debbie says elbowing her.

"What?"

"I think it`ll be fun!" Arnold says.

"I do too!" Helga says quickly switching her answer.

Alisa does a fake cough and says. "Fake."

Debbie shakes her head.

"So when are we going to- you know chop down our Christmas tree?" Courtney asked excitedly.

For everyone there this was normal but Courtney had never cut down her own Christmas tree, she had servants for that.

"After breakfast." Kira says.

Courtney quickly sits down and devours her food and encourages everyone else to do so too so they could hurry and get to the mountains.

"Ooo I like this one!" Courtney says running over to the tree.

"I think Courtney is having more fun than the kids." Alisa whispers to Ginger.

"I think she is." Ginger said giggling.

"Guys!" Arnold yelled.

"What is it Arnold?!" Debbie asked running over to him.

"We got another message."

"What does it say?" Herald asked.

 _"_ _Five six grab your crucifix."_ Arnold read.

"And theirs a picture too." Arnold says turning his phone.

The picture was of a hand holding a gun to Phoebe`s head you couldn't see who`s hand it was, or whether it was the hand of a man or female all you could see is the gun, the hand and the gloves covering the hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginger yelled.

"He's trying to kill us now!" Nadine says freaking out.

"No I don't think so." Eliza says.

"He held a gun to Phoebe`s head!" Stinky says.

"But he didn't shoot her, Curly`s just trying to scare us."

"And let us know if he wanted to he could." Alisa says.

"Exactly."

"And that`s not scary at all." Helga says sarcastically.

"How do he keep getting access to our cabin with so many people there?" Macie asked.

"That`s what I`m trying to figure out!" Debbie says.

And that just took them out of the Christmas spirt, or at least it did at that moment, they were scared, there was no one to protect them if Curly wanted them he could easily have them once again and that scared the crap out of them.

Later that night

"I wanna put the star on the tree, I wanna put the star on the tree!" Angelica says.

"You have to wait until we finish the rest of the tree princess." Drew says.

"Well you guys are taking too long." Angelica says folding her arms.

"Who wants to help me put the light bulbs up?!" Courtney asked.

"Courtney how can you be so cheerful when some insane person is out to get us!" Helga says.

"I will not let Curly steal my Christmas joy!"

"I wish it was that easy." Alisa says.

"It is, now who wants to help put up bulbs?!"

"Here pass me one." Debbie says rolling her eyes.

"Donnie and I want to help!" Susie says.

"But we're too short." Susie continues.

"Well we're going to have to lift you up now aren't we?"

"That be nice."'

"Guys I`m getting a message now!" Rhonda said.

 _"_ _Seven eight better stay up late."_ Rhonda read scrolling up to the picture of them all sitting in the living room the night before.

"That angle- it looks like it came from the inside of the house!" Debbie said.

"But we would have noticed if Curly was standing in the corner- or at least I would." Rhonda said.

Shaking her head Alisa says. "This is getting crazy."

"I have a plan!" Eugene says.

Rolling her eyes Helga says. "What`s your idea?"

"If we pull an all-nighter we'll have to catch Curly in the act."

"That`s actually not a bad idea!" Debbie says.

"Until you want to go to sleep." Gerald says.

"Come on Gerald!"

Christmas morning

"Wake up wake up wake up its CHRISTMAS!" Susie yells running in the room.

"Oh my gosh its Christmas- merry Christmas everyone!" Lila says cheerfully.

"We did it we pulled an all-nighter." Helga says getting up with the others looking like a zombie.

"Is that what we did?" Gerald asked.

They all rushed down stairs to open their presents that were under the Christmas tree, ripping open the wrapper each child (and teen) had the biggest smile on their faces they all had gotten everything they wanted and more nothing could ruin that moment, or at least they thought.

"Hey your phone is vibrating!" Nadine said.

"Can you give it to me?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah sure." Nadine said getting up walking over to the table and grabbing it.

As she turned around Nadine`s curiosity got the best of her, she opens the text and there it was another message from Curly.

 _"_ _Nine ten never sleep again."_ Nadine read scrolling up and seeing a picture of them up all night, that looked like it had been taken from the closet, Nadine stood there frozen when Courtney asked.

"What`s wrong?"

Showing her the text Courtney too became filled with fear when she calls over the others.

"Yeah?" Alisa says.

"Wwwwe got another text." Nadine forced out.

Rolling her eyes Debbie asked. "What does it say?"

Showing them the text they each exchange a glare when all of a sudden Alisa`s phone began to ring.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Alisa yelled.

But nothing was said all you could hear was the sound of someone breathing.

"CURLY I KNOW THIS IS YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING!"

 _"_ _One, two Curly`s coming for you, three, four you better lock your doors, five, six grab your crucifix, seven eight you better stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again." Curly sung than gave a cruel and evil laugh._

 _A:N/ Merry Christmas and a happy holiday to who ever reads this see you in may for hey as told by rugrats gone wild 3!_


End file.
